The First Time
by oppugnorhr12
Summary: Ron and Hermione try going beyond kissing for the first time. Rated M for sexual content.


Hermione Granger never did encounter difficulties with comprehension when reading. She hardly even needed a dictionary; all she had to do was read the context clues in order to know what a word meant. This time, however, was different. She had been gaping at the word _horklump_ for the past minute, and, despite her prolific brilliance, did not understand its meaning. Neither did she understand any other word in that book, for that matter. All she was aware of and was capable of understanding at that precise moment were the pair of eyes staring at her. They were staring at her so intently and for so long a time that she wondered if their main objective in life were to heatedly gawk at her until she burned and disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

"Ronald!" she spat irately, snapping her book shut. "_Must_ you stare at me while I read?!"

"I want to kiss you," he said so urgently and without the slightest pretense that it made her face flush.

She cleared her throat and lifted her chin in an attempt to exude an unfazed expression. "_What_ on earth—" she had meant to say adamantly, but failed as her voice seemed to lay stuck somewhere in her throat.

Ron ignored her and moved closer until his lips were mere centimeters away from her ear. "I want you," he whispered in a low voice which she never knew he was capable of possessing.

She felt her face burn even more violently at his words.

"You're always reading," he continued to say, pulling back to face her with hooded eyes. He took her book (she did nothing to stop him) and placed it on the coffee table. "When will you start paying attention to your boyfriend instead?"

She stared back into his deep blue eyes, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the grin that was forcing its way onto her lips. They had been officially dating for over a month now, yet the term "boyfriend" still felt entirely new—and _thrilling_—to her. She leaned forward and let her lips meet his. He kissed her in earnest and pulled back to graze her cheek with his finger, smiling. She smiled back.

His hand wound itself in her hair as he inched closer once more, kissing her intently. Hermione felt him part her lips and gently slide his tongue inside. She froze, not entirely certain of what to do next. They had never yet used tongue before. She took a chance and let her tongue touch the tip of his. She thought she heard him moan a little—that must be a good sign. She opened her mouth wider allowing him explore her mouth. Their kiss turned into a passionate one, with their tongues colliding from time to time; both of them moaning and grunting faintly when they did. Ron slid his hand under Hermione's head and pressed his body against hers. As he did so, she felt something peculiar rub against her thigh. She stopped kissing and innocently looked down to where it touched her and her eyes widened upon realizing what it was.

Ron pulled back, his face burning. "I'm sorry," he said, slowly raising himself from Hermione and sitting back down. He pulled a pillow and placed it on top of his jeans. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I really—I couldn't control it."

She said nothing but felt her face grow warm again.

Ron sighed, running his hand through his hair. "This doesn't mean that I want to—you know—well, I mean, of course I want to, but… what I'm trying to say is that… we don't_have_ to, if you don't want to. Because, really, I don't want to—do that—if you don't." He bit his lip, looking extremely worried. "I'm _really_ sorry, I swear, it's—"

"It's okay, Ron," she said, both amused and undoubtedly embarrassed at the same time. "I know it happens. I've…read about it somewhere."

Ron stared blankly at her.

"I mean," she said, "it was one of those Muggle science books. It had a chapter explaining how—er—boys experience…these_things_, often without meaning to."

"Oh," he replied, looking slightly relieved, yet still evidently worried about this awkward situation, "of course you have."

"I just thought that… you'd never—" Hermione's voice trailed off as she blushed violently, staring at the carpeted floor.

"What?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that… the books that I've read say that—well—boys experience that when they're—er—_sexually attracted_ to a girl," Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Ron blinked at her. "And?"

"And, well, you've never really—er—brought the topic of…" she cleared her throat, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "sex"—she whispered, as she blushed even harder—"up. So I assumed… that, well, you weren't attracted to me in _that_ way."

Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at her incredulously. "Wha—? I don't—I mean—_how_could you even—bloody hell, Hermione," he said, scoffing, "you—I—if there's _one_ person on this planet that I'm sexually attracted to, it's most certainly, without the slightest doubt,_you._"

She looked up at him. "I don't know, it's just this silly idea that I had—"

"Hermione," he interrupted before she could continue talking, shaking his head in disbelief, "if you must know, you _most definitely_ gave me my first stonker!" his eyes widened. "I—can't believe I just said that."

She laughed.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, that sounded really, extremely, perverted, and I—"

"Is that true?" she asked, bemused.

He guiltily nodded his head. "You're… not upset?"

She laughed again, crossing her arms. "No, it's actually quite… interesting," she shrugged. "And when exactly was this?"

"Er—" Ron stammered, scratching his head, "t-third year?"

"Third—!" Hermione's jaw dropped, "but I thought you told me you started fancying me during our fourth year at Hogwarts?"

"I said I started to recognize my feelings for you in the fourth year. Back in the third year, I just thought, well, it was really your fault for hugging me—"

She gaped at him in disbelief. "_My_ _fault_—!"

"—and, you know, hugging requires—er—pressing of bodies together, so—er—I sort of… felt," Ron's eyes focused on Hermione's chest.

She suddenly felt conscious, and wrapped her arms around her chest, her face burning.

He averted his eyes, his ears turning pink. "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat, "so I had to pull away immediately so that, you know, you won't—er—feel…" his voice trailed away, as he had no idea how to end what he was saying without making things more awkward than they already were.

She was looking at her knees, her arms still wrapped around her chest, looking vaguely embarrassed.

He heaved a sigh. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry for making this more awkward. I'm just trying to, well, prove my point that you… you're honestly the most attractive girl to me—in all aspects—be it sexual or not."

She looked up at him and slowly lowering her arms.

"And the reason why I never talked about—er—_sex_—with you, well, until now, was because," he inched closer to her, "I didn't want you to think that I'm pressuring you or anything. And I didn't think that you'd actually want to do it… yet."

Hermione said nothing.

Ron smiled. "Look, I may be the biggest prat to you most of the time, but I'm not like that. Sex isn't the most important thing to me, you know. We don't have to do it."

"But you want to?"

He shrugged. "Not if you don't."

"But if I did, would you want to?"

He chuckled, pushing back strands of her hair behind her ear. "Well… yeah." He tilted his head curiously. "Why, do you… want to?"

Hermione considered it, chewing her lower lip. She sighed. "Not really…" she said in a small voice, "I mean, not yet. If… if it's possible. I'm not yet ready… for now," she fumbled with her fingers, discomfited, worried that Ron would think her a bore with her decision.

"Okay," said Ron simply. "Why do you seem so bothered?"

She didn't respond and just continued frowning.

"Hey," he said, tilting her chin up, "it's okay, Hermione, I swear. I respect your decision." He smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Seeing that his words did not seem to help alleviate her worries, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She looked at him and grinned, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you, too."

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her some more. She parted her lips in reciprocation. She felt Ron's tongue graze her lower lip. She slowly let her tongue touch his and heard him moan. This excited her and made her open her mouth wider, letting his tongue dance with hers. They kissed fervently and Hermione started to feel a sort of heat spread throughout her body. She groaned, and subconsciously placed her hand on Ron's thigh, somewhere dangerously near his crotch, and started stroking slowly.

Ron pulled away from their kiss. "Hermione," he said, stopping her hand with his, "don't."

Hermione was surprised to find herself doing such a thing, but she couldn't help it. Ron has made her feel so—for want of a better term—_lascivious_, that she felt she had to do something about it. After all—she loved Ron, and she was certain that he loved her as much—_so this isn't purely lustful_, she thought to herself, _right_?

"Why?" she asked, not removing her hand.

"Because," Ron sighed, "I can't… I won't be able to _control_ it. I mean, it's hard enough to stop myself from—you know—with all our snogging, what more with your hand so close to… where it is?"

She grinned and placed another kiss on his lips. "But it feels nice, doesn't it?" she asked, her hand inching closer to his crotch.

He groaned. "Yes," he murmured, "but please… stop, if you don't want me to get… hard." He turned slightly pink.

Hermione bit her lip. "What if I want you to?"

Ron creased his eyebrows. "What? I thought you said—"

"I don't want to have sex—well, at least not sex _per se_—for now."

"…but?"

"But," Hermione sighed, smiling a little, "we can do other things."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I know you want to—I do too—it's just that I think sex… is something really special, so I want to wait for that. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to do anything… _naughty_with you yet," Hermione felt herself blush, "I still do."

Ron grinned mischievously. "All right," he said, "what do you want to do then?"

Hermione smiled and licked her lips. "Um… kiss?"

"Mmm," Ron said, kissing her full on the lips, "I _love_ snogging and everything, but I was under the impression that we'd be doing something _more_ than that after what you've just said."

"Oh," she said, laughing a little. "Is that so?"

Ron nodded, kissing her again.

"How about if I just continue doing this?" she asked, stroking his thigh again.

"Well, that _did_ feel good earlier, but now it's just getting quite boring."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh,_boring_, huh?" She slowly moved her hand upwards until it rested right on his groin.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Oh," he croaked.

A naughty smile danced on Hermione's lips as she started to stroke his crotch. "Is this better?"

"Y-yeah," he whispered, breathing heavily. "Oh my—"

"You're getting… harder," she said, feeling him grow hard under his trousers.

He took her hand and attacked her lips, laying her down on the couch. He continued kissing her as he grazed his hand on her face, down to her neck, and to her breast. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, checking if this was still allowed.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I don't want to… go all the way, okay?"

"I know."

"I trust you."

Ron smiled, kissing her softly. "I know, and that means a lot to me."

Hermione smiled and took his hand from her breast.

"Oh, no touching allowed?" he asked.

She shook her head. She held the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her with only a bra on. "I thought you'd like this better," she said, taking his hand and placing it on top her breast once more.

He sucked in a gasp of air and stared at Hermione's body with his mouth hanging. "Wow," he mustered, gently stroking and squeezing her breast with his hand. "Hermione, you're really… _hot._"

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

He held her bra strap. "Is it okay if… this goes too?" he asked warily, grinning a little.

Hermione turned crimson.

"It doesn't have to though," Ron said hurriedly, "really, it can stay on."

"No, it's not that. It's just… you might not like them," she said, frowning. "They're quite small and unattractive and I think other girls have better—"

"Hermione," he stopped her, "I don't care about other girls. I thought I've already established that I think you're the most beautiful girl in the universe, and that I love every single part of you."

"But you haven't seen them—"

"I don't _need_ to see them to know I'll like them. They're yours, and yours are the only ones I want, really," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She sighed. "Okay." She reached for her back and unclasped her bra. "There."

He licked his lips and slowly slid his hand under Hermione's bra, feeling her breast.

She gasped.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, giving it a little squeeze.

She nodded.

He slowly lifted the bra up to look at them.

She worriedly watched for his reaction.

Ron smiled. "They're perfect."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm, returned the smile and leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed her back, taking off her bra completely. He then went on to kiss her jaw line, her neck, and the spot right above her right breast. He looked up at her and slowly licked the tip of her nipple.

She gasped, biting her lip.

He smiled at her favourable reaction and licked her nipple again, circling it with his tongue, and sucking on it gently, while his left hand closed upon her left.

"Oh my God… Ron," she gasped.

He stopped. "Does it hurt?"

"No." She licked her lips. "No, it feels—"

"Good?"

"Incredibly."

Ron grinned and did the same to her left breast.

Hermione moaned and ran her hand through Ron's hair, cradling his head. She lifted the hem of his shirt and began tugging it off.

He sat up and took his shirt off.

She bit her lip as she took note of Ron's muscular arms and chest—all that running through the forest and battling dark wizards have done wonders to his body.

"Um," he said, grazing a hand over his arm, "I know these scars from my splinch aren't very attractive but—"

"You're very attractive," she interjected, a little too eagerly, "and I like your scars. They make you very… _manly_."

He couldn't help but chuckle, falling back down on his elbows on top of her. He cradled her head in his hands. "I'm glad you think so."

Hermione raised her head slightly to kiss him again and he kissed her back eagerly. As their kiss deepened, she felt his hand travel downwards, grazing the tip of her breast, her stomach and her lower abdomen, until it rested right on top of her trousers' zipper. He pulled back from the kiss and watched for her reaction. Seeing as she did nothing to stop his hand from doing more, he slid his hand in between her thighs and started rubbing from the outside of her jeans.

Ron waggled his eyebrows, biting his lower lip. "This feel good?" A hint of naughtiness resounded in his voice.

"Er—" Hermione propped herself on her elbows. "I can't really feel it," she said, grinning apologetically and laughing a little. "My trousers are too thick."

"Oh," Ron said, crestfallen. He withdrew his hand and burst out chuckling. "Sorry, that was stupid."

Hermione sat up, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and lay back down. "There."

Ron's eyes widened. He gulped. "Are you… Should I…?"

"Oh, _honestly_, Ronald," she whispered, raising an eyebrow to urge him on.

Trembling, Ron slipped his hand beneath her open zipper, slowly traversing downwards, until he reached the drenched spot on her knickers. His jaw dropped. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, gently rubbing the spot. "You're—_Merlin_—you're soaking!"

Hermione closed eyes and moaned gently at the sensation Ron was providing her with. "_Ron_—" she said in a faint whisper. She started slowly thrusting her hips up and down, rubbing herself against his hand.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, feeling his own trousers tighten even more at her sight. He had never seen anything sexier in his entire life. He tried to contribute to the momentous occasion by rubbing in return, but he found it especially difficult to manoeuvre his hand in her tight jeans. "Hang on." He withdrew his hand (much to Hermione's violent protests) and tugged on the waistline of her jeans. "Can this go?" he asked warily.

Hermione responded by lifting her bottom so that he could easily pull them off.

Once her trousers found themselves thoughtlessly discarded onto the floor, Ron leaned back and gawked at the wonder that lay before him. Hermione Granger, the girl he'd been dreaming of and fantasizing about for almost half his life, now lay naked before him with only her knickers on—and she was doing it _for him_. Without protest. _Willingly_, even! Never in a million years would he have thought that he'd reach this far with her tonight. He sighed and grinned stupidly.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, glaring at him. "_What_, may I ask, are you doing just _sitting_there?!"

"You're beautiful," he murmured, an awestruck look fleeting in his eyes.

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink, but instead of smiling at the compliment, she sat up brusquely and pulled Ron towards her, crashing her mouth onto his. After kissing him with much intensity, she pulled back and breathlessly said, "thank you for that wonderful assessment, Ron, but right now," she inched closer to his ear, whispering "I don't need compliments," sending tingles down his spine. "I want—I need—" she took his hand and gently placed it on the spot he was touching moments earlier. She gasped and rested her forehead on his shoulder as he started gently pressing the area with his palm.

"God, Hermione," Ron whispered to her now wild and bushier hair. "You're so… fucking… wet," he said, in between bated breaths, as he felt the spot on her knickers grow even more damp with his ministrations.

Hermione groaned softly and lay back down, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "Ron," she moaned, taking his hand to slowly slip it inside her knickers.

He froze and stopped her before she could shove his entire hand in. "Hermione!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I—"

She propped herself up on her elbows and glared fiercely at him. "_Ronald Weasley_," she said, in a fiery tone, her hair growing wilder by the second, "you_better_stop asking me if I'm _sure_ about every little thing I urge you to do, because if I weren't _sure_, I wouldn't be_shoving_ your hands in places where I wouldn't _want_ them to be, now, would I?!"

Ron gaped at her, impossibly feeling even more lecherous by her angry conviction. "Okay," he croaked. "But let me do this slowly, because I want to relish this moment."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine." She lay back down. "But don't you _dare_ stop, Ron, I'm warning you. You had better—" she stopped with a sharp intake of breath and her mouth forming a perfect O. Ron's hand had slowly descended and has consequently (and unintentionally) hit _the_ spot.

Ron raised his eyebrow, smirking triumphantly. "Oh, is this it right here, then?"

"Yes," she breathed, but almost immediately shrieked "NO!" once he started rubbing it brusquely.

"Too… s-sensitive!" she managed to say, gripping his hand tightly to detain him.

He drew his hand out of her knickers, his face etched with remorse for his pathetic ignorance. "Sorry!" he said, grasping her hand. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione shook her head. She took his hand and tried to lead him back to where his fingers were touching moments earlier, but both their hands proved to be too much for the tiny space her knickers offered. "Oh, _bugger_," she hissed, laying his hand aside. She tugged on the band of her knickers and pulled them off completely.

"Oh—my—_God,_" Ron articulated. His jaw was hanging so low that it was in danger of touching the ground.

She ignored his tremendous shock at the turn of events and took his hand back in hers, softly grazing the very tips of his fingers on her clit. She sighed, the blacks of her eyes receding into the back of her head as she closed them. She guided his hand downwards, letting them touch her wet folds before guiding them back up. She whimpered.

"_Fucking hell_, Hermione," Ron cursed, gaping at her, as he tried to process the imagery before him. Hermione—_his_ Hermione—was playing with herself passionately for him to watch. And the best part of it was that she was _using his hand_ to do so. He felt all the blood in him travel downwards, and he subconsciously grasped his crotch to contain his throbbing cock.

Hermione started moaning, rubbing herself against his hand, slowly letting it go and giving him the liberty to touch her as he would. Ron continued as she did, and felt successful in his endeavour as her moaning got louder and her cursing worse (she now was at_bloody hell_, which, in her standards, was already considered quite vulgar).

Once she started digging her fingernails into his arms from the intensity of what she was feeling, he was overcome with a sudden urge to do more— and his personal pledge of asking Hermione permission for every single action he intended to do seemed suddenly to have left his consciousness. He ducked in between her legs and licked her in one fluid motion.

"Ah!" Hermione sat up and looked at him with wide eyes.

Ron gulped, suddenly feeling uneasy and uncertain with his previous actions. "Er, was that not—"

"_More_," she commanded, her expression a wild mixture of curiosity and burning lust as she shoved his head back down.

He grinned before proceeding to let his tongue graze her fully and passionately, but at the same time being gentle and careful.

Hermione was so wet now that the even the spot on the couch where her bottom lay was getting damp. Her toes curled and she grasped the couch's cushions firmly as she moaned and writhed in pleasure. "Ron—_Ron —_so—_bloody_—good—" she said in between gasps of breath.

The wonderful sounds she was making and the many repetitions of his name aroused yet another urge inside him. He stopped licking and positioned his middle finger at her entrance, letting its very tip slowly go through.

Her eyes shot back open and she gasped once she realized what Ron was trying to do.

He stopped abruptly and looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if to silently ask permission.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Tell me when it hurts, okay?" he said. So wet was she, that one swift motion of his hand would have made his finger enter her entirely, but he took great care in his actions, because he was scared of putting her in even the slightest pain.

At a snail's pace, he pushed his finger further inside.

Hermione whimpered, knitting her eyebrows.

"Hurts?" Ron asked hurriedly, preparing to withdraw his finger.

"A little," she said, but held his hand to stop him from pulling it away. "It's supposed to, I think. Keep going," she whispered, "just go slow."

Ron nodded and carefully pushed his finger further in, causing Hermione to squirm. She thrust her hips forward in response, enveloping his entire finger within her. He gulped. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He slowly withdrew his finger as she moaned, only to insert it again. She was so tight that it drove him crazy to think how it would feel like to _actually_ have sex with her. But he couldn't let himself think of that. Not yet.

"Ron," she whispered, clutching his arm, as he quickened his pace.

"Sorry, too fast?"

She shook her head. "No," she sighed. "Feels _good_."

He smirked and continued with the task at hand, gradually increasing speed.

As Hermione began to raise her hips and thrust into his finger, gripping his free hand with tenacity, Ron was revisited with the need to duck his head and lick her—and so he did, while still pleasuring her with his finger.

She gasped and sat up in surprise, her mouth hanging low. "_Fuck_," she swore with much conviction, taking hold of his hair to keep him in place. Her toes dug into the couch's cushions and her hands gripped his arm and hair tighter. "_Ron!"_ she squealed, as she felt his tongue graze her clit slightly, and a pleasurable tension built inside her. "Ron—_Ron—_" she panted, until she felt the tension build up to such a height that she never knew could exist, and, thrusting herself into his mouth, shuddered, grabbing Ron's hand to slow him down as she finally felt her release.

She gasped again, holding his face in her hands. "Stop," she whispered, and he stopped licking. "S-sensitive. _Very_," she shuddered again from the tingling she felt all over her body, "sensitive."

Ron sat up and took Hermione's hand, watching her as she caught her breath. He looked at her warily. "Was that—did you feel—" the color on his face rose. "Did I make you…_cum_?"

The fact that Ron didn't know how a girl looked like when she came surprised and amused her at the same time. She'd have thought that Ron, of all people, would know. "Yes," she said.

He laughed victoriously, puffing up his chest a little with pride. He sat back down beside her on the couch.

She laughed too as she rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her temple. "I didn't really know what I was doing."

She looked up at him with dubious eyes. "Really?"

He nodded.

"But," she said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you and Lavender—"

He scoffed. "No way."

She grinned. She had always thought they'd done more than snogging—which admittedly hurt her a little—but she has, over time, come to terms with the idea. But knowing now that he has had only as much experience as she did made her feel immensely more comfortable. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I didn't love her. It didn't seem fair."

Her face assumed an incredulous expression. "And here I was thinking you had the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

He chuckled. "There even came a period when I felt extremely guilty just by snogging her."

She narrowed her eyes curiously. "_Why?_"

"I've, uhm," he scratched his head guiltily, "called her 'Hermione' several times while kissing."

"Ron!" she had meant to say harshly, but burst out laughing from the sudden affection she felt for him instead. She shook her head and closed her eyes, regaining composure. "That was not very nice of you," she said, attempting to exude a stern look.

"I know! That's exactly why I never thought of doing—_this_—with her, because I was already being unfair to her as it was; I didn't want to make it worse. She did want it, mind, but I _knew_that if I agreed to it, I'd only close my eyes and imagine her as you—and that was just—" he shook his head, wincing at the thought. "I felt disgusted with myself just thinking about it. So I kept making up excuses. I just—I knew that if I were to do these things," he looked at her, "I would want it to be with you."

She felt her cheeks flush and she looked at him, holding such adoration in her eyes for him, a look which she had hoped he would notice and understand.

He looked gently back into her eyes. "Or, I thought, if it _can't_ be you," he said, with a small frown, "a girl whom I'd feel the same way about—_if_ I could feel the same way towards anyone else. I highly doubted it. Still do."

She smiled tenderly at him and pulled him closer, kissing him full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. "It surely didn't feel like that was your first time to do those things though," she said with a playful smile on her lips.

He laughed silently into her hair. "Did it really feel good?"

"_God,_ yes," she whispered, smirking up at him, eyes gleaming. "_Extremely._"

He chuckled. "Good," he leaned down to kiss her. He held her face in one hand and stared at her with awe, because she honestly was the most beautiful thing to him. "I guess it's time for you to get into your pyjamas?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She scrunched her face up. "What?"

"Well, your parents'll be back from their conference tomorrow morning. I don't think they'd fancy seeing their daughter lying naked with her boyfriend on their couch, do you?"

She raised her eyebrow. "What about you?"

He prepared to stand up. "I could go home."

She grabbed his arm. "No!"

He looked at her inquisitively.

"But," she said, crawling up to him. "I haven't _done_anything to you yet."

He creased his brow. "What do you—"

She put her hand on his crotch and looked up at him with a naughty little smirk.

He raised his eyebrows and his mouth hung. "Oh." He swallowed. His cock, which had tamed down during their meaningful conversation, now started to twitch in anticipation once more. "Well, I thought—since you—_you know_—that you weren't in the mood anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly." She put her arms around him and let their lips meet again, stroking him over his jeans. She pulled back and licked her lips, looking at him with a naughty glint in her eyes as she unbuttoned his trousers.

He sighed and muttered, "oh God," as she started unzipping his fly. "I can't believe this is happening.

She slid her hand in.

He gasped. Only the thin layer of his pants stood between them now. He felt himself grow to his full length instantly underneath her hand.

"Er," she withdrew her hand. "Maybe we should take off—"

He nodded and frantically took his trousers off, discarding them onto the floor before she could even finish her sentence.

She laughed at his eagerness and tugged at the hem of his boxers. "I guess we should get rid of this too."

He swallowed and made to remove his pants.

"Wait!" she said, stilling his hands. "I want to do it."

He grinned. "Okay," he said, raising his bum a little so she could slide them off.

She pulled on the band of his boxer shorts and slid them down slowly until they pooled at his feet.

Hermione's jaw dropped considerably as she stared at his length and size. She gulped. "Wow."

Ron watched her nervously, not saying a word.

"Ron," she breathed, still not taking her eyes off of him, "your—it's—_God,_you're sexy."

He laughed and pulled her closer, grinning against her lips. "You're mental."

She shook her head. "It's true," she said, leaning forward to kiss him again. She reached down and began stroking him.

He groaned.

She pulled back and looked apologetically at him. "Um," she bit her lower lip, holding the base of his cock firmly in her hand. "I—I'm not really sure what to do."

His throat went dry and he gulped, putting his hand around hers. "Just," he croaked, leading her hand up his shaft, "stroke it up," he led their hands down, "and down like that."

She nodded as he let go, stroking it as he instructed, curiously observing how the foreskin covered and uncovered its tip while she did so. She slowly increased her pace.

He moaned. "Hermione," he panted, "I'm not going to last long."

"Huh?" she stopped stroking immediately. "Are you going to—?"

"Soon."

She let go. "Oh."

Ron's heart sank at her reaction. "You," he muttered, feeling quite desperate for her to continue with what she was doing earlier, "you don't want me to?" he asked, in a small voice.

"No," she said, staring nervously at his cock as she pursed her lips in thought, "not yet. I—I… want to…"

He stared curiously at her, using all the willpower left within him to stop himself from actually grabbing her hands and making her stroke him again. "What?"

She exhaled and knelt down, her face now in between his legs. Hands shaking slightly, she took his cock in her hand.

Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione, are you—"

But his words died in his throat as she leaned forward, hesitating at the last second, but eventually giving his head a small lick.

Ron's jaw dropped considerably from shock and amazment, and he emitted a sort of meeping sound which he had never once uttered before.

Hermione watched him tentatively. "Was that good—?"

"YES."

The corners of her mouth kicked upwards. "More?"

"MORE."

She leaned forward again and began licking his full length. Her lips slid completely around the tip and enveloped him, sucking lightly.

He moaned and squirmed and thrust himself into her mouth, tangling his hands into her bushy hair. "Hermione," he groaned suddenly, stilling her head. "Stop."

She looked at him, perplexed. "Why?"

"I'm going to—_cum_—if we keep at it."

She raised her brow. "And?"

He gaped at her. "In your _mouth_?!"

"Isn't—won't you like that?" she asked, uncertain.

"Like? _Like_?! _Of_ _course_I'd—but I don't really know if _you_—I mean, what if it tastes bad?!" he stammered, wringing his hands.

"Ron," she said, looking up at him with desire flaming in her eyes, "I _want_ you to cum in my mouth."

"_Bloody hell_, Hermione," he growled, her blatant words impossibly arousing him all the more.

She smiled and slid her mouth down his length once more, tightening her lips around it, smoothly moving up and down. She felt him shudder and whimper as he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Oh—_God_—" he cried, squirming and jerking his hips upwards as she sucked harder and faster. "_Hermione_—" he tightened his grip on her hand as he felt his control slipping. "I'm—going—to—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione felt his body tense and his grip on her hand tighten even more. He twitched and shuddered as a strange tasting outpour of liquid flooded her mouth. She continued bobbing her head up and down slowly until he finished, and, upon releasing his cock, swallowed all that he released.

He stared open-mouthed at her as she licked a spot of cum off of the corner of her mouth. "You swallowed?" he asked hoarsely.

She nodded.

"_Fuck_," he said, pulling her onto the couch and crushing his mouth onto hers. He kissed her torridly and pulled back and held her face in his hands. "Are you aware of how fucking sexy you are?!"

She broke into a sheepish smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're amazing."

She grinned against his collarbone and hugged him around his torso.

He sighed happily in her hair.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't go."

He leaned backwards to look at her. "You… want me to stay a bit longer or—?"

"Sleep here," she mumbled, glancing up at him.

"I don't think your parents would like that very much."

She crinkled her forehead. "But we can just sleep here on the couch. _With clothes on_."

He laughed, stroking her hair.

"We can just say we talked until the wee hours of the morning and fell asleep together."

He clucked his tongue and considered it.

"Please? I don't want to be alone tonight." she pouted.

He gave a resigned sigh. "Okay, as long as you think your parents won't skin me alive tomorrow morning."

She grinned. "They won't."

"I'll have to Floo Mum and tell her I won't be coming home." He groaned. "She'll probably give me a 2-hour lecture on sex and respect."

Hermione laughed. "You do that. I'll change into my pyjamas."

"Okay," Ron replied, reaching for his shirt.

"Make sure you're fully clothed before talking to your Mum!" she added with a smirk as she stood up and bounded off to her room to change.

Ron had all his clothes back on when Hermione returned, and was fixing the throw pillows on one side of the couch.

"Done talking to your Mum?" she asked, standing beside him.

"Yeah. Didn't take as long as expected."

"But she lectured you?"

"Oh, yeah," he shook his head. "As if I didn't already know all the things she told me."

She laughed and took his hand. "Get up."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Ronald," she sighed.

He rolled his eyes and stood up obediently.

Hermione took her wand and muttered some incantations which made the couch as wide as a bed.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You can do that?!"

She shrugged and put her wand on the coffee table.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "What we did earlier didn't really require much space, did it?"

He smiled impishly at her. "Fine point." He sat back down on the couch and laid his head on the pillows.

She crawled beside him and laid her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

He kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him.

"You said '_fuck_,'" he said, grinning cheekily at her.

"Shut up," she slapped him lightly and buried her flushed face in his chest.

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Love you."

She grinned into his shirt. "Love you, too."

He smiled and turned to his side, facing her. He kissed her nose and pulled her closer.

And they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, to be found the next morning by Mrs. Granger, who would smile and clutch her heart at the adorable sight, fetching Mr. Granger and telling him how lovely it was of Ron to stay with their daughter the entire night. And Mr. Granger would nod in approval, telling her that they should let them sleep, for they might have been tired from talking all night.

If only they knew.


End file.
